when its time ' I'll be there for you
by sararaccon
Summary: Our hero tyson putting the power mask to hide the weakniss inside and nothing hurt like feel alone while every one beside him his blind love to his mean girlfriend won't let him know that he have the most kindest girl who was always by his side mariah and tyson and the unexpcted love kind of old but they are alaways my favorate inojy please


It was rainy night. around 11 a clock and everyone has his own business, max with kenny updating his balde

and kai looking for plan to the next match, daitchi was looking at ray while he cocking

the bladers was sharing the training's camp with white tigers kiven and gray where into deep sleep and lee looking at his sister  
the sad Mariah she had been like this since she know!  
since she know about tyson,s matter  
lee stair at her while she watching Tyson qutily  
that so dippers tyson  
how was sitting under the rain outside like sinking in too deep see  
with dead gaze of his beautiful eyes

it's start 6 month ago when his girlfriend left him without telling anything  
just like piece of junk after all what he did for her.

Everyone was blaming him to not trust her ever, when someone lies for ones, he cloud lie over and over again, but he did listen, actually he couldn't, his crazy feeling about her make him blind and deaf. Mariah realize this long ago and she was the only one who try to help. Even if she knows if it is get better between Tyson and his beloved might's kills her and her dream

"go to him "  
Mariah turn around to look into her brother eyes with full pity look

" it's pointless. I am trying to find way to make feel better lee. I feel terrible  
I tried to looking for his girl. Trying my best to talk to her so they would make it up. but.." Mariah said with breathless tone  
and that what make him pass off and shouting  
"please understand Mariah! This not the way, what is wrong with you!  
Instead of try to fix this bad relationship. Go and tell him"

Maria blinked and said, "Tell him what lee?"

"TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM"

Mariah's bov

 **love him! That is funny! That a very old thing to tell**  
 **veeeery old. Since I was 12 and now I am 19!**  
 **7 years with hidden secret, hidden face behind face**  
 **most of bladers thinks that I am in love with ray**  
 **its. Ok to think like this as long as Tyson is already taken**  
 **but why!**  
 **Why I couldn't stop loving him**  
 **and. why**  
 **why he couldn't even notice me.!**

 **that's unfair**

 **he is very popular, strong cleaver' he is the champion, wins every such battle in front of the public he keep smiling and having fun, cocky and confident Tyson be loved by his friend and family and. all b_ blade fans**

 **but.. That will not work with me**

 **every end of day**  
 **he went to his room**  
 **to put his happiness mask down**

 **and keep looking at the mobile with tears hoping his love to answer him , even for ones**  
 **I can see this every sunset's time when he make sure there is no one in the lobby so he behave free**

 **And I keep saying to me self**  
 **"how could she hurt him this way "**  
 **"I am dying to have him while she played with him to make his suffer"**

 **and drive me mad is that he keep loving her like crazy even if its getting worse!**

 **How pure he is**  
 **how kind he is**

normal bov

lee: you should take step and try you best to have him you deserve him more than everyone  
Mariah: what if he doesn't likes me?

lee: he must! Mariah you have all what he need but he didn't know about you. Come one do it. be brave he maybe turn to you and realize that you are the one

Mariah just left without no words, like always, ray and lee trying to bush her but she keeps to stay back, it's hard for her to show the feeling to someone how might refuse!

"God help Tyson to find happiness even if it's not with me "

Tyson's bov

 **"she took so long to call like always.. She is never on time, love to keep me waiting to know if I love her or not. I did my best. If shewant me to wait. I will. I well hold the pain all over she want.. This is the way love is "**

normal' bov

his phone was ranging

tyson pick up before the first ring ends " hi baby! finally"  
but he attracted to the voice of air planes and traveling announcement  
"baby where are you "  
she answered with very cold tone " I am traveling ty.. Some jobs I have to do "  
with full of shock voice " how could you? you told me you are free so we can talk about us so we can fix it up "  
and she keep Provoke him " mmmmm it's important"  
and he shout " important than me!"  
With rode way she said " get over it ok! if you want me so fallow me and travel with me so we can talk  
he ask her with so stress voice " and when is you plain time "  
she replayed " 11:50"  
he was angry his bride was broken but he tried to be calm  
" how funny you are! You know what time it is dear. You know where I am? I am in camping training! I am in the middle of nowhere outside the town how am I going to made it on time and there no even car around?, are you kidding me?"  
that was exactly what she want  
" it's up to you Ty you want to come or see you in 3 month? Bye!"  
What! 3 month  
 **"no no no. this is not happening ! How can I. go to the airport ?!"**

Tyson was so nerves and anger. Do not know what to do his feeling was lost between fallowing her and leaving the campaign and tournament

and he just kept come and go with very tried look and breathless whisper to himself. He turn to insane cus of his love just like drug addicted

 **" I need car I need car I need car "**

" **here you are.. Take the key and go to her "**

it's just like miracle. The pink hair girl holding the key of live saving as he I thought

Tyson : where do get it? I thought there is no car here  
Maria: it is belong to our team. You well go.

Tyson: thank you so much. You save my life thhhhank you  
he just hug her so tight and left like thunder without realize the mistake that he did  
and with knowing. He well need to hug her again

but when it is too late

Mariah left with fake smile said "at least he smiled"  
I love his happy feature  
I love his smiley eyes when he happy

god be with him please!


End file.
